


Felicity the Vampire Slayer

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity + BtVS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity the Vampire Slayer

[Enjoy!]

{CH. 1: Long Walk Home}

Felicity was tired. Of course, any teen would be tired after the day at school she had, but this was more than that. Felicity had stayed for hours after the last bell of the day had wrung, stuck in the library with John and her friends, doing even more research on vampires. 

Oh, you didn’t know? Yeah, vampires are real. 

Felicity should know better than anyone. After all, she is the Slayer. 

As if being a teenager isn’t hell enough.

 

{Sunnydale, two and a half years ago}

Normally, when someone walks up to you and says that supernatural beings are actually real, you would laugh, call them crazy, then walk away. But when John Diggle came to her home and told her what she was, Felicity was inclined to believe him. Especially after he had shown her she was able to punch through concrete. Felicity was much more willing to listen to what he had to say then. 

From that day on she had a stake on her person at all times. Vampires didn’t exactly care that she had to get up for school the next day.

 

Felicity knew she was being followed ever since she left the library. It was dark, and whoever it was managed to be careful, but her heightened senses picked up of the other presence.

She abruptly turn abruptly into an alley, and swung up to balance on a pipe hanging across the width of the alley. A few seconds later, she saw a shadowy male figure walk beneath her. Silently, Felicity swung down and delivered a kick to his back. He toppled forward, and she landed next to him, placing a foot on his chest before he could get up.

She heard him chuckle breathlessly. “Is there a problem, miss?”

“Yeah, there’s a problem. Why are you following me?”

He chuckled again. “I know what you’re thinking, but don’t worry.” She saw him smirk. “I don’t bite. Hard.”

Felicity thought for a moment, never letting down her guard. She slowly stepped back, allowing the mystery man to stand up.

He brushed himself off. “The truth is,” he said, amused. “I thought you’d be taller. Or bigger muscles and all that. You’re pretty spry, though,” he said, wincing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Felicity wasn’t as amused as he seemed to be. “What do you want?”

“The same thing you do.”

Felicity scoffed. “Okay. What do I want?”

The man suddenly turned serious. “To kill them. To kill ‘em all,” he said with a devilish smile.

Felicity was already done with this guy, whoever he was. “Sorry, that’s incorrect, but you do get this lovely free gift and a year’s supply of floor cleaner.” Felicity abruptly became serious. “What I want is to be left alone.” Felicity began walking away.

“Do you really think that’s an option anymore?” Mystery Man’s tone made Felicity pause.

“You’re standing at the mouth of Hell. And it’s about to open.” He reached into his jacket. Felicity tensed.

“Don’t turn you’re back on this,” he said as he tossed something to her. “You’ve gotta be ready.”

Felicity caught it. “What for?”

“For the Harvest,” he said with another smile.

“Who are you?” Felicity asked.

“Let’s just say… I’m a friend.” Mystery Man walked past her toward the end of the alley.

“Yeah, well maybe I don’t want a friend,” She said, watching him.

He turned around, now walking backwards. “I didn’t say I was yours.” 

Felicity watched as he disappeared into the shadows of the alley. Only then did she open the box he had tossed to her. Inside was a silver cross on a chain, to be worn as a necklace.

Putting it in her bag, Felicity turned back onto the main road. It was going to be a long walk home.

 

[Okay! I hope you enjoyed that, guys!]


End file.
